


that kinda distraction

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Roger ist die Ablenkung, die Oliver gar nicht gebrauchen kann.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	that kinda distraction

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2014](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/118613.html)

_he was this kind of distraction Oliver didn't need_  
[[#_0623](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=250422#t250422)]

Oliver ist sich immer über eine Sache im Klaren gewesen: Er will Quidditchspieler werden, professionell und bezahlt. Er will gut sein und der Hüter seiner Lieblingsmannschaft werden. Er will bei den Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften dabei sein und zwar als Spieler und nicht als Zuschauer.  
Das hat Oliver gewusst. Das hat er sich gewünscht.  
Niemals etwas Anderes.

Geändert hat sich das, als er zum ersten Mal nach einer harten Trainingseinheit auf dem Quidditchfeld geblieben ist und sich in der Mitte des Feldes ins Gras gelegt hat, um seinen Atem langsamer werden zu lassen und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Er will nur für einen Moment die Wolken beim Vorbeiziehen beobachten und dann mit den anderen Spielern in die Umkleiden gehen und duschen. Aber er hat noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Abendessen und er will jetzt einfach noch nicht gehen.  
Also warum nicht?

»Wood«, schreckt ihn da eine bekannt vorkommende Stimme aus den Gedanken, »nur weil Du auf dem Boden herumliegst heißt das nicht, dass Du unsichtbar für Flieger bist und unser Trainings deswegen beobachten darfst.«

Es ist Roger Davies, der Kapitän der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft, der zwei Stufen unter ihm ist und mit dem er bisher keine großartigen Worte gewechselt hat.  
Eigentlich weiß Oliver von Roger nur, dass er ein hervorragender Quidditchspieler ist und … nun ja, gut aussieht. (Es ist ein Fakt. Jeder findet, dass Roger Davies gut aussieht, weil er nun mal eben … gut aussieht.)

»Das war zwar nicht mein Plan«, erwider Oliver, als er sich aufrichtet und dabei ignoriert, dass er _nicht wusste_ , dass Ravenclaw heute das Feld hat, obwohl er normalerweise _immer_ weiß, wer gerade das Spiel hat, »aber vielleicht versuche ich das beim nächsten Mal tatsächlich. Nur eben geschickter.«

Dann hievt er sich nach oben, schenkt Davies noch einen letzten Blick und verlässt dann das Feld, um in der gryffindorschen Umkleide seine Uniform auszuziehen und sich unter die kalte Dusche zu stellen. Ihm ist einfach viel zu warm.

**x**

In den nächsten Tagen macht Oliver sich daran, mehr über die Mannschaften der anderen Häuser herauszufinden. Nicht über ihre Spielweisen und -taktiken, denn die kennt Oliver in- und auswendig, sodass er sogar im Schlaf sagen könnte, dass Alicia zu sehr darauf konzentriert ist, elegant zu fliegen, als dass sie ihr volles Potential ausschöpfen könnte. Oder dass Cedric Diggory nicht annährend so hoch fliegt wie Harry, weil er Angst hat, herunter zu fallen und sich alle Knochen zu brechen, weswegen Harry den Schnatz ab einer ungefähren Höhe immer vor Diggory fangen wird. –  
Oliver kann das. Aber er hat wirklich keine Ahnung davon, wie Chang oder Davies oder Pucey in ihrem normalen Umfeld agieren. Und er denkt sich, dass es ihm vielleicht einen Vorteil bringen könnte, wenn er sie ein bisschen von ihren Zielen ablenken würde.

Oliver findet heraus, dass Roger Davies gut aussieht. Das hat er zwar vorher schon gewusst, aber wenn er mit anderen spricht und sie nach Davies ausfragt, dann bekommt er immer dasselbe zu hören (»Oh, Roger sieht _so gut_ aus. Und er ist immer so charmant«).  
Mehr erfährt er nicht, weil er die Quidditchspieler schlecht fragen kann, weil sie ihm dann vielleicht auf die Schliche kommen, was taktisch ziemlich ungünstig wäre, und alle anderen Davies überhaupt nicht zu kennen scheinen.

Es wurmt Oliver, aber er ist noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben.

**x**

Bei einem Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff geht Oliver auf den Zuschauertribünen solange hin und her, bis er Davies in der Menge ausmachen kann und sich zu ihm bewegt. Dann stellt er sich neben ihn, als wäre es reiner Zufall, dass er neben ihm steht, und sagt: »Gutes Spiel.«

Das ist eine Lüge. Das wissen sie beide.  
Slytherin macht Hufflepuff platt. Und selbst, wenn sie keine guten Spieler wären, die die Taktik von Hufflepuff durschaut haben (»Bei Merlin, Slytherin! Versucht, nicht verletzt zu werden!«), würden sie erkennen, dass es sich um ein unfaires und extrem langweilendes Spiel handelt. (Nur Lee Jordan macht es interessant, dem Spiel zu folgen.)

»Oh ja«, erwidert Davies und Oliver kann an seiner Stimme hören, dass er nicht weiter mit ihm sprechen möchte. (Aber er wäre nicht Oliver Wood, wenn er nicht stur und total versessen auf seine Ideen wäre.)

»Glaubst du«, beginnt er dann und stoppt mitten im Satz, als er Davies Blick begegnet, der eindeutig _ich will nicht mit dir reden_ sagt.

Und Oliver möchte ihm dafür an die Gurgel springen, weil er _jetzt_ ganz sicher nicht aufhören wird. Geschweige denn _kann_.

**x**

Mit einem Lächeln setzt sich Oliver auf die Zuschauertribüne zu Davies, als Slytherin trainiert, um sich Notizen zu machen und eine gute Taktik auszubaldowern. (»Schaut ruhig zu«, hat Flint dazu gesagt und gelacht, »vielleicht lernt ihr ja noch was.«)

Davies dreht sich zu ihm um, mit dem _was willst du denn hier?_ -Gesichtsausdruck, den Oliver in einen _ah, du schon wieder_ -Gesichtsausdruck (oder noch besser, einen _ich hab' auf dich gewartet!_ -Gesichtsausdruck) verwandeln will.

»Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier«, sagt er also, auch wenn es nur zu sechzig Prozent wahr ist. »Ich will nur zuschauen. Wenn du willst, setz' ich mich auch auf 'ne andere Tribüne.« Natürlich hofft er auf ein resignierendes, halb geseufztes _Also gut ..._

»Also gut …«, sagt Davies und rutscht ein Stückchen von ihm weg, als könnte er damit tatsächlich _Abstand_ zwischen sie bringen.

Oliver beobachtet Davies dabei, wie er ganz fasziniert Malfoy beim Schnatzsuchen zuschaut. Und am Ende hat er nicht ein einziges Wort aufgeschrieben.

Er beginnt, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass der Schuss nach hinten losgeht.

**x**

Oliver kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, als die nächste Teambesprechung ansteht und er nicht einen einzigen neuen Spielzug auf Lager hat, weil er sich selbst mit Roger Davies viel zu sehr abgelenkt hat. (Verdammte kuhbraune Augen, die an allem desinteressiert zu sein scheinen, was Oliver tut. Verdammte, unauffällige Identitätslosigkeit, die Oliver bis spät in die Nacht fasziniert und beschäftigt, weil er sich nicht erklären kann, wie jemand herausstechen kann, ohne auch nur irgendeine bestimmte Eigenschaft zu haben, die ihn auszeichnet. Und nein, Oliver zählt gutes Aussehen hierbei nicht dazu.)

»Schwach, Oliver«, sagt Angelina und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, »schwach.«

Oliver weiß das, aber es hält ihn nicht davon ab, weiter über Roger nachzudenken. Und sich zu denken, dass er _alles_ über Roger erfahren möchte. (Von seiner Lieblingsfarbe, über seine Pläne nach der Schule, und so weiter und so fort.) Und er fängt an, infrage zu stellen, ob das, was er für sich und sein Leben wollte, das ist, was gut für ihn ist. (Ob er nur Qudditchspielen möchte, immer und immer weiter, sodass ihn nichts Anderes ausmacht, als die Tatsache, dass er gern Quidditch spielt? Ob er nicht vielleicht doch so etwas wie romantische Gefühle hat, nur eben nicht für Katie oder Alicia, sondern für Roger … psst!)

Und dann denkt er sich, dass Roger genau die Art von Ablenkung ist, die er nicht gebrauchen kann. (Aber eindeutig verdient hat.)


End file.
